There are presently a number of cup-based liquid feeders available in the marketplace, use of which have demonstrated proven utility. Most such cup-based liquid feeders incorporate what is termed an “Edstrom” liquid feeder system. While performing the basic function required thereof, Edstrom liquid feeders demonstrate inefficiencies which innovation in system design could eliminate. For instance, as piglets grow older they often become more active and some tend to “playfully” over-activate a “spray” causing liquid feeder system to operate to the point that liquid is wastefully ejected beyond the cup, or fills the cup and then wastefully overflow-spills therefrom, (ie. pigs like to cool themselves with water and fill the cup to the point of overflow so that they can lay on the moist floor).
The invention disclosed herein recognizes the foregoing points and provides system and method improvements in the identified areas.
With the disclosed invention in mind, Patent Searching was conducted.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,210, to Miller, describes a watering system for poultry and the like. The system includes a deflector bell which guides water jets downward into a cup. A perceived problem with this system is that if water is ejected at high pressure it can bounce from the bottom of the cup and splash vertically out of the cup. If used to feed piglets, they can be startled by either direct vertical ejection or such reflected vertical ejection. In contrast, it is noted that a substantially lateral fluid ejection would provide utility. Further, it is noted that the 210 system is designed for use by poultry, which tend not to effectively mix liquid feed as they feed. Piglets, on the other hand, feed by forcing their snouts into a cup, and by said action tend top naturally keep solids in liquid in suspension.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,571 to Row describes a system which allows watering poultry which includes a cup with a raised central plateau portion that defines a cup supply hole fed from a connecting passage. A pecking tip is present, motion of which allows water passage past said cup supply hole.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,817 to Momont describes a system with a back flow preventing means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,343 to Thompson et al. also describes a system with back flow preventing means therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,791 to Wostal describes a valve system mechanism for a livestock watering bowl. The valve system is operated by a plunger motion.
Additional Patents which describe systems which include the presence of back-flow restricting means are:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,000 to Edstrom Sr. et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,831 to Nilsen;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,804 to von Taschitzki;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,967 to Tamborrino;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,503 to Wilmont;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,926 to Olde;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,193 to Smith; and        U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,978 to Nilsen.        
As regards systems which can be activated by mechanical action to cause liquid to flow therefrom, the most relevant Patents are:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,350 to Gustin;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,927 to Thompson; and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,468 to Edstrom Sr. et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,094 to Nilsen Jr.Additional Patents which describe functionally relevant systems are:        U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,177 to Edstrom Sr. et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,700 to Cross;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,221 to Novey;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,948 to Atkins;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,585 to Dolan et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,891 to Cairns.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,560 to Edstrom.Further, Patents which focus on liquid dispensing are:        U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,976 to Gustin;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,870 to Gustin;        U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,094 to Nilsen, Jr.        U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,823 to Ridder et al.        
Need remains for improved systems and methodology for application in watering or liquid feeding of animals.